New Beginning
by CloudGirl13
Summary: Danny is heartbroken when Sam disappears. He was at a forest where he and Sam last spoke before she disappeared when he finds a black stone. It teleports him to Alagaësia where Saphira and Eragon find him. This makes him wonder, what happened to Sam?


Author Note- I started freaking out about crossovers, so yeah... I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or Danny Phantom. Takes place during Brisingr and Phantom Planet never happened. Just so you know, this is all Danny's PoV.

Chapter 1

The Stone

Gone.

She's gone... she's been missing for months and no one has heard a word from her. I tossed in my bed trying to get sleep but Sam is still on my mind. Growling, I throw myself out of my bed and went ghost. The blue rings washed over me and left me in my ghost form. I flew out of my window and toward the forest where her and I last talked.

Gone.

That word kept repeating itself in my head over and over.

Gone.

I felt my heart break a little more.

Gone.

Never coming back.

Gone.

Forever.

Gone.

Never knowing how I really felt for her.

I felt the tears start to run down my face as I reached the forest and landed on the ground of the forest and sat down pulling my knees to my chest. Sobbing uncontrollably, I kept thinking about Sam. Why did she leave? Why would she leave when I had just started to notice my feelings for her? I cried for who knows how long and nothing happened.

As I felt the last few tears fall down my cheek, I stood up rubbing my eyes. I was about to leave, but then I was thrown back by a force. My back hit a tree and I cried out in pain. I lift my head up looking for what had thrown me back. I stared at a patched of burnt grass.

In the middle of the burnt grass, laid a black stone with green veins on it. I got up and walked toward it cautiously. It did nothing as I got closer to it. I reached down to touch the stone and once my fingers touched it, I was consumed in light. I cried out in pain as I felt lightheaded. Collapsing to the ground, I noticed that I was no longer on soft forest grass. Using the small remainder of my energy, I raised my head.

This wasn't the forest I was in. I was in some sort of grassland. On one side in the way off distance, was a forest and the side I was closer to looked like the beginning of a desert.

"Saphira! Land here!" I heard a voice say. Who's Saphira? All of a sudden I heard a roar. I jumped to my feet but stumbled back as a giant blue dragon landed in front of me. Wait a second. Dragon? I saw a brown haired man jump off the dragons back. He ran over to me. I felt drained and knew that my ghost form was about to give in so I let the blue rings wash over me.

The man gasped as I held my head in my hand. I felt like I was just hit by a bus.

"Ow..," I whined and felt my hand brush against something hard and smooth. It was the stone. I let out a yelp and jumped away from the stone.

"Where did you get that?" The man said narrowing his eyes at the stone. He just saw me change back to human and he wants to talk about the damn stone? Well, I suppose it did get me here.

"I-I found it." I said nervously as the sapphire blue dragon narrowed It's eyes at me. "Who are you and where the hell am I?"

"How did you get a dragon egg?" He growled, ignoring all my questions. I was confused now. A dragon egg? This strange stone that I found in the middle of a forest is a dragon egg? Since when do dragons exist?

"A dragon egg?" I ask still as confused as ever. He must have realized that I had no idea what he was talking about because his glare softened a little bit.

"Who are you?" He asked and the dragon was still glaring at me.

"D-danny..." I said quickly and the man went and to pick up the dragon egg. The egg wobbled and he stopped and looked at the dragon.

"She wants to examine your mind." He said turning back to me.

"To examine my mind?" I asked confused. "I-I guess... I really have nothing to hide." The dragon closed her eyes and I felt a consciousness press again mine.

'I am Saphira Brightscales.' The consciousness said in my mind and I let out a small yelp. I felt her watching all my memories. My first day of school, spilling paint in Jazz's hair, meeting Sam, playing Doomed, my blushy moments with Sam, getting my ghost powers, losing my pants while trying to talk to Paulina, fighting ghosts, fake-out make-outs, Tucker's love for his PDA, the whole thing with Val, being hunted, fighting King Pariah, Dani, Dan, Sam going missing, my depression after she disappeared, flying to the forest, finding the stone, being transported here, and meeting them.

I opened my eyes again and Saphira was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Why was she staring at me. The man was looking at her. Saphira turned to the man and showed him everything she saw. The man turned to me after she was done.

"You have gone through almost as much as we had.." He said blinking. I tilt my head at him. I fight ghost, am hunted by my parents, might turn into a monster, lost my best friend, covered in battle scars, the list goes on. His life must be _hell _in order to compare to mine. "My name is Eragon Shadeslayer and this is my dragon Saphira, you are in a land called Alagaësia." I tilt my head confused. Alagaësia? I haven't ever heard of it.

"I'm Danny Fenton/Phantom. I'm a half ghost from a place called Amity Park." I said. Right after I was done saying that, the dragon egg stared to crack. Eragon gasped as I leaned forward to watch curiously. In the crack of the egg, I small scaly head poked out. The rest of the egg burst into pieces as a small black dragon climbed out. It stretched It's wings out and squeaked.

"Go ahead." I heard Eragon say. "Hold your hand out to it." I edged closer to the baby dragon and nervously held my hand out to it. It sniffed my hand and then nuzzled it. I gasped. It felt like icy fire singed my palm. I yanked my hand away and looked at my palm. It now had a silver mark on it. I looked at the baby dragon's neon green eyes and turned back to Eragon.

"Your now a dragon rider... huh, I thought that the green egg was the last egg..." He said and I stared at him. What? I'm a dragon rider? Damn... Now I'm confused... Saphira looked overjoyed to see the little black dragon. She brought her head down and sniffed the dragon. The black dragon squeaked and climbed onto her head.

"Um... wow... now I'm confused..." I said. Eragon laughed.

"You'll learn all in good time. We are taking you to Ellesméra with us now that your a rider." He said laying against Saphira. "Go get some sleep so we can get there by tomorrow." The black dragon climbed off Saphira's head and crawled over to me as I flattened the grass to lay down on. I laid down on the flattened grass and the baby dragon curled up next to me staring at me with it's innocent green eyes.

I smiled and for the first time in months, I actually fell asleep.

**Author Note: Okay, this is my first crossover and my first time with anything to do with the Inheritance Cycle... any suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
